


In Joy & Sorrow

by Elenari



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Making Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Slow Burn (possibly), Soul Bond, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenari/pseuds/Elenari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Corypheus, Isara Lavellan experiences both post-traumatic stress from her role as Inquisitor & side effects from partaking in the Well Of Sorrows. One night whilst wandering the Fade during a dream, she encounters a familiar figure; Abelas, the Sentinel invites her back to the Temple of Mythal for rest & to shed light on the messages from the well.</p><p>Update (10/20/2017): Apologies for the lack of updates on this piece. I do plan to continue with it. I have been going around in circles thinking about where I want to go with the story because I want it to be a longer, more in depth fic. So stay tuned. :) And thank you for everyone who liked the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Joy & Sorrow

The earth was cool & damp under her feet as she trod lightly amid the trees. She knew The Emerald Graves well, both in waking & in sleep. During her time as the Inquisitor, Isara Lavellan realized that there were some wounds that time could not mend. Despite the Inquisition’s victory for Thedas against the would-be magister god, she sought solitude from the celebrations & goings-on that followed. The forest was a solace & a haven to which she wandered whenever she could find time away from Skyhold. None but her loyal hart, Iyla, was by her side.

Tonight, she dreamed. Isara had walked the Fade lucidly since she was a teenager. But now, more than ever, it became a balm to her nightmares. She began to wander ruins & forgotten places, discovering ancient fragments of the distant past. She was a quiet dreamer, never drawing too much attention to herself. She was content to observe & blend in with the ever-changing atmosphere.

Traveling south-west through the graves for a fortnight, she realized she was nearing the borders of The Arbor Wilds when she came upon a most captivating Elvhen ruin. Interwoven between the trees, & largely overtaken by ivy & leaves, she could have missed it entirely. However, something glistened in the sunlight, just over the canopy of leaves, catching her attention. Warily, she followed the beacon, losing sight of it momentarily as she passed underneath a tunnel of oaks. The branches bent inward towards each other, as if they had been trained to grow this way to act as an entrance. She heard the clack of Iyla’s hooves & realized that there was a stone path beneath the leaves. As she came out the other side of the tunnel, she gasped as she beheld the sight.

She couldn’t tell what kind of ruin it was, but its size was remarkable even to her. A great waterfall cascaded down to a spring as the main focal point. She could picture that in its time, this place was built to be one with the natural landscape. Winding staircases spiraled around the trees with remnants of bridges connecting different terraces up in the boughs. Beautiful stonework & statuary lined the spring, which harbored waters so clear that she thought she might fill her waterskin there later. Even though nature had taken so much back, the craftsmanship of the structures was evident.

Behind the waterfall, the glistening light caught her eye again. Dismounting Iyla & placing her staff on her back, she made her way up a staircase carved into the cliffside. Along the stone, she saw once intricate carvings mostly covered with moss & leaves. As she continued upward, she let her fingertips run along the mossy surface, wondering who last ascended these stairs. The sound of water, wind, & birdsong beckoned her further, as though this were a friendly abode.

At the top of the staircase, she came to a walkway of natural stone, with archways that looked inspired by the trees overhead. Walking further towards the falls, she could see that the walkway led behind the waterfall. She began to feel the cool mist of water veiling her face as she neared it, but then held her breath in awe as she saw what was behind the falls. It was a fairly large sized chamber in the mountainside with quartz crystals lining the rock. In the center of the chamber was a pedestal with a very large quartz point upon it. An intact eluvian stood on the back wall, though it seemed inactive. On the west side was a statue of Mythal with elfroot weaving around it. She approached the center crystal, completely captivated by it. Placing both hands upon its glassy surface, she closed her eyes trying to feel the energy of this forgotten place.

She sensed that the vibration of magical energy once emanated within the crystal, though it no longer held any power of that kind. Looking over her shoulder towards the waterfall, she saw that the light was fading. This would be the perfect place to camp for the night.

 

* * *

 

 As she weaved silently through the trees, she could feel that the air was abuzz with raw energy. She found the familiar place where she first entered the ruin & nestled herself down against a fallen pillar. Leaning her head back against the cool surface, she closed her eyes, clearing her mind of all expectations, fear, or any notion that could otherwise hinder her experience. She could hear the thrum of what almost sounded like voices on the wind, though this was familiar to her. The Fade carried many mysteries, but some things were familiar no matter where she was. The atmosphere starts out mostly odorless, except for a slight metallic smell, similar to the scent of a thunderstorm. Then, as the Fade begins to shape around you based on your location & other factors, your other senses begin to change.

In this case, Isara began to smell flowers; embrium & lily of the valley. She could smell petrichor & the familiar scents of the forest. Then she began to hear the sound of a stream & the wind in the trees. Her long raven hair was windswept & then fell down her shoulders. She slowly opened her eyes & saw no longer a ruin, but this long forgotten place as it once was. Wisps & fireflies danced together among the structures, as the scene began to come alive before her eyes. She drank in the beauty & the mystery, as she’d never seen anything like it in her previous journeys into the Fade.

Curious wisps floated around her as she rose to her feet. She focused her mind on the history of this place, watching the orbs of light respond in kind. Etheric bodies began to form; ancient elves entering through the grand tunnel of trees in a line. They looked to be warrior priests with long hooded robes the color of the forest. They walked a solemn gate, with their heads down chanting something that sounded so lovely, but sorrowful. She could make out some of it, but their voices sounded so far away despite them seeming so close to her. The ghostly elves began to ascend a grand stairwell up the mountainside. Isara followed. As she reached the top, she saw the words **_Vir’Mirthadra_** carved into a plaque.

 _“This may have been a memorial for fallen elves...”_ she thought to herself.

She watched the etheric bodies fade in & out, as she wandered through the boughs & walkways. She saw elves that seemed a bit taller than her own kind, many with vallaslin matching her own; the markings of Mythal, The Protector. She passed through a library with countless scrolls, a dining hall filled with delectable looking fruits & vegetables, & a beautiful garden that seemed to house not only the most exquisite flowers but healing herbs as well. This place, even the forest, seemed otherworldly to her, like it belonged to another planet altogether. The trees, the flowers, & the architecture surpassed the beauty of anything she’d ever seen in her travels. She began to feel wistful & lonely as she continued to wander through the halls & terraces.

Eventually she found herself back at the waterfall. Orbs of light responded to her presence, mimicking events of ancient history. In the chamber behind the waterfall, she saw some kind of ceremony being performed. Several elves seemed to tap into the power of the crystal which emitted some kind of soft glow that vined upward & out. Suddenly, Isara noticed something out of place that broke her concentration on the scene playing out before her. Back near the statue of Mythal, she saw an elf with a black hooded robe leaning against a pillar. She could not see his face well, but she could sense he was staring at her. She felt a shiver creep up her spine as she realized he was actually here with her. How long had he been there? She clearly sensed he was no spirit or demon playing tricks.

He seemed to notice she was aware of him & slowly stood up straight & began to walk over in her direction. He didn’t break eye contact as he moved closer, walking through some of the apparitions as they faded into nothingness. As the light shown on his face, she recognized his amber eyes & the verdant vallaslin.

“Andaran atish’an, Isara Lavellan. I did not expect to find you in this sanctuary,” he said with a respectful nod.

“Abelas? I did not expect to find anyone here…” she trailed off feeling confused. “Ir abelas,” she continued with a nod. “I hope I have not intruded. I have been traveling for several weeks & came across this ruin.”

“You have partaken in the Vir’Abelasan; although it was unexpected, it is no coincidence that you would find yourself here,” he responded, crossing his arms and resting a gloved hand on his chin.

“I don’t understand…” she queried.

“As I said at our last meeting; you have shown respect to Mythal & a wisdom that surpasses the people of this world. It is why only you could partake in the well. You are bound to her will, as I am. It is not by chance you'd wander into this hidden place. In time, you will come to understand that you did not wander here at all, but that fate brought you here." He paused.

"You have defeated your enemy, & yet… you suffer.” He tilted his head as if he was examining her, sensing the sorrow she'd so carefully hidden from the world.

Her gaze trailed off towards the waterfall, her eyes seeming to look right through it. Though his words were not news to her, it still penetrated her consciousness like a thousand knives at once. She had learned to fold away her pain; to bear the burden alone, sparing her companions. Yet she found herself here, with the ancient sentinel who seemed all too aware of her situation.

“…Yes,” she whispered almost inaudibly, turning back to him. “The voices, they… they haunt me at times. But I can’t always understand what they're saying, or their meaning.”

He nodded, matter-of-factly. “Then it is fortunate that we meet again. You need a rest, as well as guidance in order to decipher the knowledge you carry. The sentinels no longer guard the Vir’Abelasan, but we do not feel called to slumber in Uthenera. If I can be of assistance, you are welcome to seek me out at the temple.” He gestured his hand out, leading them to walk side by side.

“You have a strong will to be able to withstand the well. I did not know how a mortal would fare, but I admit that I have underestimated you,” he continued keeping his gaze straight ahead & his hands behind his back.

“To say it was a difficult choice to make is an understatement & everything happened so fast. ...I knew there would be no going back, though I have wondered if I was unwise to not allow Morrigan to drink from…” she began, but was swiftly cut off.

“The insipid shemlen that had little to no respect for our ways? Do not question. She was unworthy, only wanting to partake in your stead for her own gain. She would have squandered the gift,” he scoffed, stopping them near an overlook that had the most astounding view. The moon cast a pale glow upon his face, which seemed almost pained.

Isara felt herself having to hold back a smile from his expression. “I take it you remember Morrigan then…” she mused. “Though I am surprised you would say ‘our ways’. You seemed very adamant that we were not of the same people,” she continued dryly, staring out over the vale. She had begun to feel a certain bitterness towards the obvious perceived failure of her people, and the deep chasm between what was and what is. And ultimately, what that meant for Elvhenan.

His eyes narrowed, then softened. “I believe you were correct in your choice… and I am pleased that you were the one to drink from the well. You are not like the others we encountered over the ages,” he paused a moment, reflecting.

“Ir abelas… I cannot expect you to understand what it has been like to watch the world morph as it has. But I also cannot expect to understand what your people have gone through while we slumbered. You are worthy of the well, but I am concerned for how it will affect you over time. And heed this, Isara... there are greater dangers in this world and beyond that trivialize even the might of Corypheus.”

She turned to face him, feeling a bit astonished by his words. He seemed to genuinely accept her as one of his own, & she wasn’t sure what caused this shift in his view of her. Perhaps she was just imagining it, or it had to do with the knowledge she carried via the well. And the warning... the mention of Corypheus caused her heart to jump into her throat. In the deep places of her mind she was aware there was so much she did not know. So much about the world she did not know. And yet, she did know that despite all of her running away for a moment's peace, she was involved. There was no going back. No forgetting. There was no button to push to make all of this stop. She was in this, and there was simply no way to go back. Somehow, as foolish of a comparison as it was standing next to the ancient Sentinel that had watched ages pass... she could at least understand his heart a bit more than she ever would have in the past, the burden of "knowing". The burden of carrying a weight that no person should have to carry. “Ma serannas, Abelas. I trust your judgment so I will seek you out at the temple.”

“Then I will await you there. Fear not, you are granted safe passage through the wilds. I trust that you know the way?," he asked, though more posed as a statement of something he knew to be true. A symphony of voices echoed through her mind in response to his question. Oftentimes, the voices were too overlapped or simply unintelligible, but Isara had somehow learned how to feel their meaning through her own intuition. She nodded an affirmative, somehow confident that she remembered. "Dareth shiral,” he said with a slight bow.

As he turned to depart, the enigmatic Sentinel began to fade before her eyes, as well as the environment around her. For what seemed like only moments later, she became aware of the soft glow of morning light breaking through the trees overhead. She sat up abruptly as the fog of deep sleep began to dissipate from her mind. For a brief moment, she questioned her encounter with Abelas in the Fade but then the voices began to emanate in her skull confirming her encounter. She estimated she was roughly a week, give or take, from the Temple Of Mythal. It didn't take her long to decide to make the journey. She foraged for some supplies, prepared Iyla for departure, & then made her way westward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iyla (pronounced: eye-la): the name means "moonlight". Iyla is a silvery-white hart.  
> Vir'Mirthadra: meaning 'the path of the honored' or 'the way of the honored'.  
> Andaran atish'an: a formal greeting meaning "enter this place in peace".  
> Ir abelas: "I'm sorry" or "I'm filled with sorrow".  
> Vir'Abelasan: "the well of sorrows".  
> Ma serannas: "thank you".  
> Dareth shiral: used as a farewell meaning "safe journey".


End file.
